


Facade

by Kaye_101



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_101/pseuds/Kaye_101
Summary: While attending Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Sakura and Kakashi have a conversation. Kakashi realizes spring is here.





	Facade

She watched from afar as he finally got his happy ending.

Their happy smiles. The soft blush dusting their cheeks when they caught each other’s eyes.

It was surreal but she knew it would be the best for the both them. Remembering when she confessed a cold bitter enveloped her heart. She loved him. Confessed her hidden feelings. Only to be called a lie and her feelings labelled a means to an end.

Sakura watched as many people congratulated them, when she felt Kakashi stand beside. She smiled at up at him which he returned, but her smile faltered.

 _‘Ah. So, he knows.’_ She realized as he placed a hand on her shoulder. _‘Of course.’_

“How long have you known?” She asked quietly returning her gaze to the happy newlyweds.

“Probably as long as you’ve loved him.” He replied dropping his hand from her shoulder.

“I’m fine. This is for the best. This is my karma.”

“Karma?” Kakashi asked.

“For being so mean to him. For hurting him over the years.”

“You think he would see it like that?”

Sakura took a deep breath soaking his words in, before replying.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll never know. Nor will he know the truth ever. He belongs to Hinata-chan.”

She looked back at Kakashi when he let out a long sigh.

“I don’t know how Gai has the energy to keep up with the youth.”

Sakura laughed jabbing him in his ribs.

“You sound like an old man.”

“Well that’s not far from the truth.”

“If you say so Jii-san.”

They both looked up when a sudden cry floated from the sky. Kakashi outstretched his arm as hawk landed on his arm. Sakura untied the message tied to its ankle.

“What about him?”

Unfolding the note a simple message of congratulations written on it. She smiled.

“It was just a façade.” She ran her fingertips over the hawk’s feathers before it took flight. “I truly did love him at one point. I still do as friends and teammates, but my heart-“

“I know.” Kakashi replied.

Sakura faced Kakashi, smiling softly.

 

The silence caressed their skin, like a lingering touch.

Both enslaved by unspoken words.

A soft breeze weaved between them.

The unspoken words struggling to stay.

As if feeling the struggle, the wind blew harder.

 

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear, looking back at the couple.

Kakashi followed her gaze.

 “Maybe given time that will change.”

 

Kakashi eyes widened.

Before Kakashi could comment he was knocked down by Gai in his wheelchair.

He looked up at the blue sky.

Watching as sakura petals danced with the wind.

Before settling into the grass below.

Sakura’s laugh the only sound he could hear.

Spring was here.

 


End file.
